I Can't Help But Love You
by Draki Shevio Nalombre
Summary: (Traduction) Maryse et Robert sont de parfaits imbéciles et Alec est un merveilleux petit-ami. [Malec]


**Coucou !**

 **Me revoilà donc avec une traduction de l'oeuvre de badtesseract qui porte le même nom que cet OS (pourquoi changer un titre aussi beau ? *.*).** **Je vous encourage fortement à aller lire son texte original !**

 **Et bien évidemment, je ne possède donc ni l'histoire, ni les personnages :)**

 **Bonne lecture :***

* * *

Il pleuvait. D'immenses trombes d'eau qui attaquaient la terre depuis un ciel obscurci, le tonnerre grondant de façon menaçante et des flashs d'électricité éclairant l'horizon ténébreux comme un feu étincelant et brûlant, avant de mourir une fois encore. Le temps correspondait à l'humeur d'Alec tandis qu'il grimpait lentement et péniblement les marches jusqu'à la grande porte en bois servant d'entrée à l'appartement que venait juste d'acquérir le Grand Sorcier de Brooklyn.  
Evidemment, tout cela n'était qu'une coïncidence. Jace, Isabelle et lui revenaient d'une chasse aux démons dont ils étaient à peine sortis vivants, sa sœur s'étant sévèrement blessée.

Soupirant de culpabilité et d'inquiétude, Alec leva la main pour toquer à la large – et démodée – porte d'acajou lorsqu'il entendit le son d'une voix criarde qui n'appartenait définitivement pas à Magnus venir de l'intérieur. La voix était sonore et distinctement familière. Il ouvrit la porte en fronçant les sourcils, et avec la discrétion d'un Chasseur d'Ombre bien entraîné, se faufila.

« - pas mon affaire ?! Bien sûr que si sorcier ! Tu… tu as jeté je-ne-sais quel sort sur mon fils, il n'y a pas d'autre explication pour qu'il veuille sortir avec une immonde Créature Obscure ! »

Alec se figea, sa gorge soudainement insupportablement serrée, alors que la voix de Maryse Lightwood atteignait ses oreilles et qu'il se tordait le cou pour voir sa mère et son père avec des visages stoïques qui cachaient à peine leur dégoût et leur haine sous-jacents pour le sorcier qu'il leur faisait face.

« Je peux vous assurer Madame Lightwood que je n'ai pas fait une chose pareille. » Magnus parla en grinçant des dents, son visage exprimant clairement à quel point il aurait aimé frapper la personne en face de lui. Une action qui, Alec en était sûr, aurait été parfaitement justifiée.

« Pourquoi devrions-nous croire un monstre ? Mettons maintenant une chose au clair, _vermine_. Tu ne verras plus jamais Alec. Il a besoin de quelqu'un dont l'amour a de la valeur et il devra passer sa vie avec quelqu'un qui n'est pas une perte totale de temps ! »

Alec ne pouvait plus respirer. Il voulait bouger, réconforter son petit-ami, hurler à ses parents qu'il aimait Magnus, n'importe quoi mais ses pieds refusaient de lui obéir.

Un son tranchant et craquant se répercuta à travers l'appartement alors que la main de Maryse se connectait à la joue de Magnus, laissant une trace rouge à son emplacement. Alec se réveilla instantanément et se précipita vers le sorcier qui avait posé une main sur sa joue et regardait Maryse.

Alec bouscula ses parents et courut vers Magnus qui l'observa avec surprise alors qu'il enlevait sa main de sa joue et s'assurait qu'il allait bien, juste avant de l'immerger dans un baiser léger mais passionné.

Se détachant de son scintillant petit-ami, Alec se tourna pour observer ses parents avec haine, accomplissant un parfait exemple de la phrase "si un regard pouvait tuer".

« Sortez. Juste… sortez d'ici. Je ne peux pas croire que vous aillez l'audace de venir ici insulter l'homme que j'aime et continuer de vous appeler mes parents ! Je ne veux plus jamais vous voir. Vous n'êtes plus mes parents et je ne suis plus votre fils et par l'Ange si je vous vois une fois de plus je vous tuerai ! Sortez. Allez-vous-en. Vous me dégoûtez. » La fureur pure gravait le visage d'Alec alors qu'il voyait ses parents marcher vers la sortie sans un regard en arrière. Et bon débarras.

Alec se tourna pour voir Magnus l'observer avec émerveillement, amour et choc mélangés en un regard.

« Tu… je… pourquoi… ? » Magnus fut interrompu par Alec qui écrasa une fois de plus leurs lèvres ensemble dans une étreinte passionnée, faisant accélérer le cœur du sorcier au rythme d'une centaine de chevaux galopant et envoyant des étincelles de plaisir et d'amour dans tout son corps.

« Parce que tu n'es pas un monstre ou une vermine. Parce que tu es gentil et intelligent et drôle et parce que je t'aime Magnus Bane. » murmura Alec essoufflé contre les lèvres de Magnus.

« Mais tes parents ils… »

« Je n'ai rien à faire d'eux, certaines choses sont plus importantes. » Magnus rayonna. Il avait attendu très longtemps d'entendre Alec dire ces mots et finalement – _finalement_ – Alec les avait dits. Et alors que le sorcier aux yeux de chats verrouillait encore ses lèvres à celles d'Alec, il chuchota quelque chose qui fit ressentir à Alec qu'il tombait amoureux une fois de plus.

« Je t'aime aussi Alexander. »

* * *

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire si vous avez aimez ou s'il y a des fautes à corriger ;)**

 **Kisses**


End file.
